Remy Neltz
Remy Neltz is a character featured in Battlefield Hardline. Biography A big time drug dealer, Neltz dumped drums of harmless tartrazine and diaminotoluene into the Florida Everglades with fanboats, paying a journalist named Austin Springer to print a fake story about the land being filled with toxic waste and using the Florida State Senate to back up the claim and allow him to purchase dozens of acres of land in the National Park for next to nothing. This set the stages for Neltz's Hot Shot drug ring which was supplied by Tony Alpert. He then laundered this money through a Japanese anime company that he voiced a character off of in order to make the earnings seem legitimate. Battlefield Hardline Remy Neltz is first mentioned in Checking Out when Nicholas Mendoza and Khai Minh Dao set up a meeting with Leo Ray to obtain information on Neltz in exchange for protection. Fully aware of this meeting, however, Neltz sends his men to eliminate Leo but are unsuccessful as the cops intervene. While in custody, Leo reveals Neltz's drug bales in the Everglades, prompting Nick and Khai to go off the books and investigate them under direction from Captain Julian Dawes. During the investigation, the detectives found numerous drug bales as well as dozens of Netlz's heavy armed men. They also found evidence that Leo Ray was kidnapped by Neltz's men once he declined police protection and was subsequently tortured and killed. Nick and Khai discovered a phone with texts that told of a meeting between Neltz and a dirty cop at the old Miami Aquatic Stadium. They then traveled there to find more of Neltz's men. After successfully making it past Neltz's men, Nick holds Neltz, who is sitting in a speed boat, at gun point. Upon realizing who Nick was, Neltz states that Nick has messed up friends and that he had agreed to an unknown deal with Stoddard, meaning that he was untouchable. Before Nick could respond, Neltz quickly speeds off in his boat, prompting Khai to call a police helicopter to follow him. Holed up at his warehouse in Miami, Neltz is soon confronted by Nick and Khai once again on the top floor. He tells Nick that he took the deal with Stoddard and that they can take all his money while as he escapes. Before he can accomplish this, however, Stoddard enters the room and cold bloodedly shoots Neltz in the head, killing him and tying up any loose ends in the process. In the event he was betrayed, Neltz started an "insurance policy" by recording his meetings with Stoddard in order to expose the dirty cop. This record was later found by Nick who returned to the crime scene for evidence linking Stoddard to Neltz. Afterwards, Nick and Khai proceeded to the Domo Roboto warehouse where Neltz's anime merchandise was being stored as they concluded that Neltz stored his money there and that Stoddard would be looking for it. After confronting Stoddard inside the warehouse, firefights broke out between the two cops and Neltz's men as they found out that Stoddard had shot and killed the man negotiating with him. Successful in escaping, Nick decided to hold off in arresting Stoddard just yet as he needed him to help save Khai from the Domo Roboto store inside the mall. Afterwards, Nick proceeds to arrest Stoddard as Julian Dawes arrives. He then hands over Neltz's tape recorder over to Dawes only for him to smash it, revealing that he is also dirty and that Stoddard was following his orders. He then arrests Nick, telling him that the last thirty three thousand dollars from Neltz's latest money transfer would be found in his apartment and that he would being going to prison. Appearances *Gator Bait (Killed) Gallery Neltz.jpg|Neltz confronted by Nick in his speed boat Neltz Death.jpg|A chalk line representing where Neltz died Tamu Tamu.jpg|Neltz's anime character, Tamu-Tamu Tamu-Tamu Patch.png|Tamu-Tamu Community Patch Trivia *He once aspired to be a movie director, using drug money to fund the project. While Nick Mendoza assumed he forgot to make the movie by using the money for other things, Khai corrected him by saying the Neltz had in fact made the movie, it just "sucked ass". *He signed a poster of his anime character to Stoddard's kids saying, "To Mina and Decker Stoddard: Can I try your syrup? Don't be stingy! Remy Neltz". Nick Mendoza was disgusted after seeing this as Stoddard shot and killed a man his kids looked up to in cold blood. *The anime character he voices is a talking waffle named Tamu Tamu. It was stated to be the best Japanese animation of 2012. Category:Characters of Battlefield Hardline